Case File: High School
by GoldenWolf88
Summary: AU what would happen if Mulder, Scully, the LGM, Doggett and Reyes all ended up in the same high school their senior year? Mulder’s ideas about the paranormalsupernatural seem less wacky once highly unusual things begin to happen at school. Could a myste
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except Renee, and plot (though I'm not entirely sure on the plot ordeal..)

**Summary:** Ok, since this is an AU, yes, I know, Frohike is about a decade older than everyone else; I am lowering his age, and raising a few others so that they're all about 17/18.

Anyway, what would happen if Mulder, Scully, the LGM, Doggett and Reyes all ended up in the same high school their senior year? Mulder's ideas about the paranormal/supernatural seem less wacky once highly unusual things begin to happen at school. Could a mysterious student (an OC) be at the center of it all? MSR of course, DRR, and a few others here and there.

* * *

_**Chapter One - Another year...**_

Fox Mulder woke up to his alarm clock sounding and his mother yelling that he would be late if he didn't get up soon. Groaning, he realized that this was it; summer was over and it was time to go back to school. He was relieved that he was finally a senior and almost done, but a bit sad as well. Two years ago he had finally found a group of friends that didn't seem to mind his "spooky" nature, as everyone called it. Ringo Langly, John Byers, and Melvin Frohike were part of it. All were on the newspaper staff and officers in the AV club - in short, they were geeks. Monica Reyes and Renee Knight were the two who had actually pulled the group together, purely by accident though. Renee, though having been at the school for longer than any of them, was surrounded by a veil of mystery. No one knew much about her, save that she was not shy, but intelligent, sometimes snarky, and fun to have around. Reyes was sweet and sunny, also intelligent, and very dedicated to everything that she did. Somehow they all managed to get along, even though Langly didn't seem to like Renee all that much for some reason.

Reluctantly, Mulder rolled out of bed, got dressed and went to start up his car. When he finally got out onto the road , he noticed that he was being tailed by a motorcyclist. She switched lanes and he saw it was Renee. "You're gonna kill yourself on that thing!" he yelled to her at a red light.

Renee's smirk was masked by her helmet. "I've been riding one since I was 14!" She replied. After a moment she said, "Wanna race?"

* * *

Monica Reyes was not surprised when Renee came flying into the parking lot with Mulder on her tail. She sighed and shook her head.

"What?" asked Renee innocently as she parked and took off her helmet. Reyes rolled her eyes and was about to reply when Mulder jumped out of his car and bounded over to them.

"You cheated!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"How old are we now?" asked Reyes, one eyebrow raised. Renee and Mulder always argued like siblings.

"I am 16, it's that one I'm unsure of," replied Renee, flipping her blonde plait over her shoulder. Renee had been moved up a several grades, explaining how she was with the senior class already. Her silver blue eyes were staring in the distance, over Monica's shoulder. "Dog-unit approaching," she muttered to Mulder.

"Hu – hey!" exclaimed Fox as Renee dragged him to his car. For someone so short (compared to Mulder at least) she was strong. Renee told him to shut up and motioned to where John Doggett had just engaged Reyes in conversation. Mulder sighed, " I can't believe it. Reyes is being taken by the dark side." Doggett was the stereotypical golden boy in their grade. He was popular, never stepped out of line, and was unbelievably skeptical, explaining Mulder's comment.

"He's not that bad. I had to work on a project with him in psychology last semester," shrugged Renee. "He – Damn it, Frohike!" she screeched. Which was understandable seeing as he had just come up behind her, grabbed her, pulling her into a tight bear hug and twirled her around.

"Aw, how'd you know it was me?"

"You're the only person crazy enough to invade her personal space," Mulder snickered.

"True," replied Frohike as Renee tried to wriggle away.

"Let go or else you'll be in a world of hurt, shortie."

"You like it."

Renee scowled. "You're going to grow up to be a dirty old man, and probably a pedofile. I will laugh upon your incarceration."

Frohike laughed. He thought of Renee as a sister, as he did Monica; actually everyone did in their group, except Langly.

Reyes smiled as she noticed her friends a little ways down in the parking lot. Doggett followed her gaze. "I'll catch up to you later then?" Reyes nodded.

* * *

First period was Advanced Placement American Government. "A class of LIES," complained Ringo Langly loudly.

"It is not." hissed John Byers.

"Oh God, here we go," muttered Renee and Monica in unison, shaking their heads. Mulder and Frohike could barely contain their laughter. Ignoring them, Langly was continuing his rant. Soon everyone joined in the debate.

"Excuse me," asked a quiet voice from the door. "Is this the AP government class?" Renee, the only one not involved in the debate, turned to see a pretty redhead looking a bit lost.

"Unfortunately," she laughed. "I'm Renee Knight, by the way."

"Dana Scully."

"New?" Asked Renee. Dana nodded. "I'll show you around if you'd like. It's a pretty big campus, I always got lost my freshman year, there's no upstairs or downstairs by the way. This is Monica," Renee said.

Reyes smiled, "Hi."

"And the debating idiots are Langly, Byers, Frohike and Mulder."

"What are they arguing about?"

"The government!" Shouted the boys in unison, looking at the girls.

"Oh, hey there," Mulder grinned sheepishly at Scully.

"She's hot," commented Frohike as though Scully couldn't hear him. Renee rolled her eyes. Eventually the other students filed in and the bell rang. It was a fairly easy period, since it was the first day, Mr. Creaux, the teacher handed out the class's syllabus and went over plans for the year. Near the end of class, Renee basically had Dana's life story. Renee had one of those personalities that made people open up, revealing next to nothing about herself in the process. "That's awful having to move your senior year."

Dana shrugged. "I'm used to it, I guess. I didn't really like the last place we lived."

"Why?" asked Renee.

"I guess... I just didn't fit in well." Mulder glanced at Scully when she said this. He had that feeling more often than not. "Feel free to hang around with us ... as long as you can stand us, that is," he smiled.

"Hu?"

Frohike laughed, "We're the weird kids, well Monica gets along with everyone, and Renee has some kind of anti-social disorder –"

"Do not!"

"Quiet in the corner!" scolded Mr Creaux.

"Government baboon," Langly muttered under his breath.

Dana smiled and leaned back in her desk. It was going to be an eventful year.

* * *

Somehow Scully and Renee had every class together except two. They walked along on their way to Anatomy, Renee pointing out various areas to Dana. At random Doggett ran into Renee, almost knocking the girl down.

"Damn! Sorry Renee," he said, steadying her.

"Where's the fire?" asked Renee rubbing her arm.

"In the anatomy room - they found a body."

* * *

Review please if you want me to continue. Feedback is much needed/appreciated. . 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except Renee, and plot (though I'm not entirely sure on the plot ordeal..)

_**Chapter Two - The plot thickens**_

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

"A body? Of who?" demanded both Scully and Renee.

Doggett shrugged. "I don't know. I think it – "

He was interrupted by a PA announcement. "Students we have an emergency situation. Evacuate the building immediately and find rides home. Staff report to Room 1013."

"Let's go!" A breathless Mulder exclaimed, grabbing both Renee and Dana by the hand.

"Go where?" Asked Scully.

"Room 1013! It's where everything creepy happens! I mean, it's supposedly haunted and some people have even claimed to have been abducted in that very room! So let's go!"

"Wait now, Mulder, that's none of our business," started Doggett. Mulder rolled his eyes.

Reyes appeared from a hall to their right. "Hurry or we'll miss something. Langly, Byers and Frohike are already there."

"You too, Mon?" sighed Doggett.

"Come on, John, you know you're curious."

Scully meanwhile, noticed that Renee was already sneaking off; to get away form the bickering or get a head start to Room 1013, she didn't know. Scully jogged a bit to catch up with her. "Renee!" she hissed once Renee finally slowed to a stop.

"Shh..." Renee motioned for her to come quietly.

"We were beginning to wonder if you were going to show," whispered Langly.

Scully jumped, but Renee was so jittery that she started forward and would have fallen had Langly not caught her. "Don't do that Richard!" she snapped, and then wriggled away when he held on for a moment to long.

Langly rolled his eyes. "Byers and Frohike are at the other door. It's pretty, erm, well, weird in there. You may not want to go in." Now it was Renee's turn to roll her eyes.

"And you two are ... friends?" asked Scully.

Both were silent for a moment and shrugged. Then Renee spoke up, "Richard is not fond of me."

"Quite the opposite," muttered Langly under his breath were Renee couldn't hear. Scully smiled, it was easy to see what was going on there. She watched as Renee went to peak in (none of the teachers had reported yet) and curiously followed. Both girls stopped dead. (No pun intended.)

"Shit."

On a desk in the right corner was what looked like it was a student, probably a freshman. However instead of usual blood and gore, there was a square cut in the chest. Scully, being her future medical school self, noted that the heart had been removed. The weird part... there was no blood, only a thick bluish-purple substance. Renee bent down and picked up a paper under the desk. "Renee, that could be evidence," protested Scully.

Renee shook her head. "Don't think so seeing as it's addressed to me." Scully raised an eyebrow as Renee showed her the front of the note. Renee turned deathly pale as she read. By the timed she finished her pallor almost matched that of the corpse.

"Renee?"

"I...I've got to go..." Renee rushed past Scully, and pushed her way past Langly, Mulder, Reyes and Doggett who were coming through the door."

"What's up with her?" asked Langly.

"She, she found a note addressed to her..." Scully trailed off not sure where she was going with this. Reyes looked at Scully, then at the body, then walked out. She stuck her head inside the door. "Better hurry, the staff will be here soon. Dana come with me and I'll give you a ride home, ok?" Scully nodded and left with Reyes.

The boys looked at each other confusedly. "Must be some female bonding thing," said Frohike as he came in with Byers.

"Renee didn't look to good," Mulder said, looking worried.

"It's unusal for her to storm out like that," commented Doggett. "What?" he asked at everyone's confused looks.

"How would you know, golden boy?" demanded Mulder.

"I worked on a couple projects with her last year and we hung out over the summer. Anything else you want to know that's none of your business?"

"Why'd you hang out with her?" Langly asked.

Doggett rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this. Go cut your hair or something, since we're not being friendly. I'm going to go check on the girls." That said, he turned and walked out.

"That went well," said Byers.

"Oh, very well," said a new voice. "What exactly are you boys doing here?"

The guys turned around. "Oh, Mr. Creaux, we were just - ah -"

"I can guess what your reasons for being here are, Mr. Mulder."

"Hey, that's not fair," Langly tried to protest.

"It was me," butted in Byers. "I was curious, I convinced everyone to come."

Creaux sighed. "John, I'm surprised at you. I guess I'll let you off with a warning, but anymore slip ups and you all will be in deep trouble."

The boys thanked Creaux and left. "Thanks, Byers," said Mulder. Byers waved him off as if it were nothing.

"What could have happened in there?" he asked. Everyone looked to Mulder for an explanation.

Mulder shrugged, "I'm as lost on this one as you guys are," he paused. "I'll try to look it up tonight. Ringo, why don't you too? You're a better researcher than I am.

* * *

Monica and Scully walked through the parking lot in silence. Most of the other students were already gone, looking for any excuse to get out of their prison. "Way to start off the year," Reyes said once they reached her car.

Scully nodded. "Monica, will you take me with you to see Renee?"

Reyes looked at Scully. "If you're worried sure I will, but Renee... You have to know that she doesn't open to people easily. I mean, I've known her for three years, and she has my life story basically, but I don't know a damn thing about hers before she moved here. I've never met her parents or anything, hell I've never even been to her house."

The girls drove for a while until Reyes finally found Renee's house. Ironically, it was right behind Scully's. The house was a cozy one story with a few trees and flower bushes, but nothing to make it stand out, save Renee's motorcycle in the driveway. Reyes and Scully exited the car and walked up to Renee's front door. Doggett (apparently following them) pulled up behind Monica's car just when Renee let the girls in. "Figures," he muttered and decided to wait for a bit.

"It's sweet of you two to come by, but really, I'm fine," Renee insisted as she sat down on her couch.

"No one that's fine looks like you did in 1013," replied Scully. Renee shrugged.

"Rei, come on, what's up?"

"Nothing! I just - I'm stressed right now, that's all."

"Rei – "

Renee cut Monica off, laughing, "I was a little freaked out, ok? It happens to the best of us and today was just my turn. So can we get past the third degree? It's Dana's first day, we're out early, let's not make it depressing. Lunch sound good?"

Reyes sighed in defeat and turned to Scully. "What kind of food do you feel like?

* * *

The three girls walked out of Renee's house, only to run into Doggett coming up the steps. "We're going to grab some lunch, care to join us?" Reyes asked, giving Doggett a warning look that clearly said "don't ask". Dogged nodded. "We're going to Scully's first to drop off her things." The little group went through Renee's backyard and entered Scully's home through the kitchen.

"You're home early," commented her mother.

"There was an accident at school. We were sent home."

"What kind of accident?"

"Err..."

"Someone was found dead, Mrs. Scully," said Doggett.

"Oh my God," Maggie Scully sat down at the kitchen table.

"School's closed until they find out what's going on," Renee piped up, trying to calm the older woman's nerves.

"How do you know that?" asked Reyes, at which point the phone rang, no one answered and a school official reiterated Renee's words into the answering machine.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before, Mrs. Scully, I'm sure that it will all be cleared up soon," Reyes said cheerfully, leaning against the counter.

"I'm sorry, who are all of you?"

"Friends I met today. This is Monica Reyes, Renee Knight, and John Doggett."

"Oh, well that's lovely, dear. Nice to meet everyone," Mrs. Scully said, clearly quite flustered.

* * *

Ok, ok, I know, that was a bit off. But it's going to connect to the next chapter. Or else nothing would make sense lol.

Review please, dearies.

Thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except Renee, and plot.

* * *

_**Chapter Three.**_

After leaving school that day, Mulder and Langly went to the library for some research on the "incident" as they were calling it. Frohike and Byers went to the downtown library. Byers and Frohike weren't having any luck. Frohike was busy hitting on the young librarian and Byers didn't really know what exactly he was supposed to be looking for.

Langly's fingers raced on the keyboard as he quickly pulled up anything even slightly relevant. Mulder went looking for some books. The future Lone Gunmen were frustrated; they all could have sworn that they'd read about this (or something like it) somewhere before, though none could pinpoint where.

Mulder went back over to the table where Langly was with an armload of books, some by a man named Thomas Ressler. Langly raised an eyebrow, "You actually found that much?"

Mulder shrugged. "Vague references. This Ressler guy supposedly did a case on something like this."

Langly nodded. "I've found references, mainly things to do with terrorists and ... aliens."

"Right up my alley," grinned Mulder.

On the outside of the library, Mr. Creaux lit up his cigarette. He watched as Mulder and Langly gathered resources. He wondered why they couldn't be like other kids and just not care. He checked his cellphone to ensure that no one from his office had called, then went inside the library, casually dropping his cigarette on the ground.

"Creaux alert," muttered Langly.

Mulder glanced over. "Maybe if we're really still and quiet... he'll go away."

"Don't think so, man."

"Sssshh."

Creaux walked over. "Well, well. Here are two students I'd never expect to see at the library when there's not an assignment due the next day."

Mulder vaguely wondered why Creaux hated him and all his friends so much. "Well why are you here?"

Creaux's eyes narrowed. "That's none of your business, Mr. Mulder. Might I suggest you stick to what is your business." He noted what he and Langly were looking up. "This," he picked up a book, "would not be included in that. You boys are trying to get into something that could get you hurt and we can't have that." Mulder and Langly glanced at each other confused. "Good day, boys," Creaux said as he went into a different section of the library.

"That was... weird."

* * *

Meanwhile, Scully, Doggett and Reyes had gone to lunch at a small café near Monica's house. Renee appeared to be fine now. During the middle of their meal, in walked Mulder, Frohike, Langly, and Byers, who had taken a break from researching. Renee tried to wave them over, but Frohike mouthed to her that Doggett wouldn't want them there. Renee scowled and leaned into Doggett, telling him something.

Doggett took a drink of his soda. "Why would I?" he said to Renee. Then he raised his voice, "Come sit with us, guys." Reluctantly, the other four came and sat. The conversation quickly turned to the events of the school day. "No one knew girl did they?" asked Doggett. No one did.

"I couldn't see much, Creaux came in. Did she die of blood loss?" pondered Byers.

"The heart was missing," Scully said. "And there wasn't really that much blood, remember?"

"What was that stuff?" Monica asked as she though aloud.

"Look," Doggett broke in, "there has to be a logical explanation for this." Everyone but Scully, Reyes, and Renee smirked.

"You keep on thinking that," said Mulder. Doggett gave him a raised eyebrow, but shrugged off his comment.

* * *

That night around 11:21 pm, Scully was well on her way to a blissful sleep when a movement from her window caught her eye. Looking outside, everything was still and quiet except for at Renee's house. The back porch light was shining brightly and Scully saw Renee run outside. Dana could tell something was wrong by the look on her face. She pulled on her robe and went outside. Opening the gate, she went into Renee's backyard. "Rei? What's – omph!" Dana struggled as Renee clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Go back home to your house and stay there, ok? Run, now."

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"Dana, if you trust me, go. Please." Scully hesitated, but nodded and went into her kitchen. She felt something in her robe pocket and took out a piece of paper, seeing Mulder's number on it. 'Renee must have slipped it in,' she thought gazing into the yard. She could no longer see Renee. 'She must have slipped it in for a reason...' Eyes still at the window, she grabbed the phone and dialed Mulder's number. It rang only twice before he picked up and she explained what she saw and what Renee had said.

"I - I don't know, Fox, something's going on and now I can't see her anymore – " It was then that Scully dropped the phone because she heard a gunshot.

* * *

This is basically just a linking chapter. Sorry for the "cliffhanger".

More ASAP.

Review please, dearies.

Thanks to the people who reviewed so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except Renee, and plot.

* * *

_**Chapter Four **_

Ten minutes later, Mulder and Langly were in Scully's kitchen; Dana was panicking. Mulder tried to tell her that it couldn't have been a gunshot. Then, the three saw a tall man scouring the yard, looking for something. Maggie and her husband came downstairs as the two boys rushed to Renee's. Mulder ran head on into the tall man, knocking him down. Langly, apparently seeing Renee, ran over to her. Though, later, he revealed that he had only found her via the trail of blood form her wound.

The man whom Mulder tackled easily threw him off. "Who the hell are you?"

Mulder glared at him. "I should be asking you the same thing."

Scully's father, deciding to put a stop to the insanity, bolted outside. "What's going on here? My daughter says she heard a gunshot."

The other man's eyes widened. "Gunsho – look, I have to find my niece. She called me in a panic." He was almost yelling with worry. Mulder gazed at the man and noticed that he was unarmed (as far as he could see anyway). Ignoring everyone's stares, the man continued his search, found Renee (Langly calming her), picked her up and carried her inside. Everyone followed him, Scully racing in from her own house. Mrs. Scully wondered what kind of place they had moved to.

The man, supposedly Renee's uncle, was on his phone after setting Renee on the couch. "The bullet just grazed... right, it doesn't appear to need stitches. I'd still feel better if you came to check it out. Thanks." He sat next to Renee, pressing a cloth to the wound on her thigh.

Scully was throughly shaken by the events of the night. Mulder grabbed her hand and gave her a comforting smile.

"You never told us who you are," Mr. Scully sat down across from the couch.

"My name is Walter Skinner," said the man, adjusting his glasses. "I'm in the FBI and Renee is my niece. None of the rest is anyone's business but mine and hers." Skinner quickly rushed everyone out as a doctor came, but not before the kids gave Renee a hug.

* * *

The next day, school was still not in session, but scheduled to start back in two days time. Mulder was busy explaining yesterday's nocturnal activities to Byers and Frohike; no one was able to get a hold of Langly.

"Everything seems to be happening at once."

"It's all connected, Byers, I know it."

Frohike sighed, "Buddy, normally I'd agree, but how can it be?"

Chewing on his sunflower seeds, Mulder remained quiet for a minute. "Scully said Renee found a note by the body. Same day as the murder and the letter are found, Renee is attacked."

"I seriously doubt this entire thing revolves around her," Byers said skeptically.

"Renee is somehow involved whether she wants to be or not. I know we're all friends, but think about it. What do we really know about her?"

"Uh..."

"See? I'm not accusing her of anything, I'm afraid she may be in trouble, especially if last night is any indication."

"Should we go talk to her?" asked Byers.

* * *

The boys went to Renee's house. Skinner's car was still there. Mulder hoped he wasn't irate about his tackling him. The three hopped out of Mulder's car. As they did, the door opened and out walked Langly. Mulder raised an eyebrow. "I thought he didn't like her," muttered Byers.

Smirking, Frohike replied, "A trained eye can tell. It's just the opposite."

Ignoring them, Mulder walked up to meet Langly. "How is she?"

"Fine, now. She's pretty shaken up though."

"Did you find out anything?"

Langly folded his arms. "I didn't ask. She'll tell us when she's ready."

Mulder noticed something then. "Why are you wearing the same clothes as last night?"

"I was worried so I stayed," replied Langly, his face red. Frohike snickered in the background. "It's called being a good friend, Dohike, something you clearly don't understand." Irritated now, Langly turned left and went to his house down the street.

"Ouch," commented Mulder.

* * *

Review please, dearies.

Thanks to the people who reviewed so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

After Frohike recovered from his state of shock, the boys knocked on Renee's door. When they recieved no answer, Mulder tried the door knob, finding it unlocked. The three went inside, only to hear Skinner and Renee arguing.

"You've been on your own this entire time? Why didn't you call me sooner!"

Renee murmured something incoherent to the boys. Skinner's tone softened. Then he said, "And you really think that it's him doing this?"

"I'd rather not say now, we have eavesdroppers."

"Busted," said Frohike as Skinner came into the entrance hall. Skinner sighed, but motioned for them to come into the living room. "We'll talk later," he said to Renee. The boys walked in to find Renee laying on her couch in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts that made it easy to see the stitches on her thigh.

"So ... Guess it's a little pointless to ask how you're feeling." Mulder said, sitting beside the couch. "How did you know we were here?"

"I heard Langly yell at you then one of you opened the door," shrugged Renee.

* * *

Outside, Creaux watched the house from his car. He smirked as he replayed the conversation between Skinner and his niece. "Alien technology, Skinner, that's how he's doing it," smirked Creaux, lighting up a cigarette. Creaux's phone rang. Hitting the speaker phone button, he was greeted with a yell. "Spender! Where the hell is your report?"

Creaux yawned. "On it's way, I've made a breakthrough today."

* * *

Two days later, school was back in session. Skinner was in town, continuing the investigation and caring for his niece. Our protagonists found themselves ten minutes into their government class, struggling to stay awake. Thankfully, an interruption was only seconds away. An office assistant showed in a dark haired new student. He was fairly tall and looked a bit surly. Creaux read the note he was handed. "Everyone, this is Alex Krycek. Do your best to make him feel welcome. Alex, I'm sure that Renee or Fox, the two in the corner, will show you around."

Krycek sat next to Renee as Creaux continued with his lecture. "Been a while, eh?" he whispered to Renee.

"Not long enough," she muttered. Mulder looked over interestedly.

Alex grinned, "You missed me."

"Like a fish misses land," replied Renee, her voice the essence of sweetness.

"Knight! Krycek! No talking!" snapped Creaux.

Mulder quickly made two columns on the bottom of his paper, one labeled "Renee" the other "new guy". Renee had two points thus far. The top half of his paper also had two columns, these were called "Hair" and "Shortie"; Hair was in the lead by three points. Langly and Frohike had been bickering all yesterday and today. Scully and Reyes glanced behind them, it was going to be a long day.

"Oh, what now?" an exasperated Creaux asked as a boy with curly brown hair walked into his class. Looking at him, Creaux's expression softened slightly, so slightly that none of his students would have noticed.

The boy said, "My name is Jeff Spender. I'm new here."

Creaux sighed. "Take a seat by," his eyes scanned the room for an empty desk, "Scully. Dana, raise your hand please. There we go. Maybe now I can finish my lecture," he muttered.

"Wish you wouldn't," Frohike said under his breath. Langly grinned, as did Byers, but Mulder (hyper off too much sunflower seeds and sweet tea, maybe?) wasn't able to hold in his laughter. Renee elbowed him in the side to try and shut him up, but only succeeded in making him jump forward in surprise, his desk crashing into the back of Frohike's. Melvin fell out of his chair and somehow managed to pull Langly with him. Creaux looked up at the ceiling, his facial expression saying that he gave up for the day.

* * *

"Can someone tell me where the Anatomy room is?" asked Jeff Spender once the bell rang.

"We're going there now," Renee said motioning to herself and Scully.

"Aw, we're going to be separated," whined Alex. Langly glared at him as he walked out of the room with Reyes and Byers.

Renee looked up the ceiling. "I knew you were listening, God. Thank you."

After her statement, Creaux called Krycek up to his desk. Our protagonists left for their classes.

"You already know Knight?"

"Yeah, I met her a few years ago, in the summer. Hates me though."

Creaux nodded. "Just keep them all away from what's going on."

* * *

Oh, the ever thickening plot.

Review please, dearies.

Thanks to the people who reviewed so far!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6**_

Renee and Scully walked into room 1013 with Jeff, careful to avoid the corner. Renee's entire mood changed once she walked in. Scully noticed her shivering slightly. Jeff hadn't heard about the murder yet. The room was cold; it was like a freezer. Everyone had on their jackets. There was still a bluish purple stain on the floor, Scully was shocked to see.

* * *

By fourth period, Krycek had made friends with everyone in the group save for Langly, Reyes, Jeff and Renee. "I get a bad vide from him," stated Monica, looking across the room at him, Doggett and Mulder conversing. Renee agreed that he was an unsavory character. Fourth period was Life Management Skills, which was required for graduation. 

"I hope you don't talk this way about all the new kids when they're not around," Jeff said.

Monica grinned. "Nah, you're ok."

"Glad to have your approval."

"Not that hard to get," Langly and Renee said in unison.

"Such a supportive group," laughed Jeff.

Scully was stuck, thanks to assigned seats, sitting with Byers, Frohike, and a football player named Steven. She gazed over at Mulder, lost in thought. He caught her eye and she looked away quickly. "Someone's gazing at Scully," Alex declared in a sing-song voice.

"Been happening since he got here," yawned Doggett.

"I do not _gaze_ at Scully," replied Mulder huffily.

Class went by uneventfully until the last ten minutes. A PA announcement came on saying that on Saturday night there would be a dance as a school treat for the "stressful" start they had. Reyes and Renee immediately started arguing about whether she would go or not. "We didn't go last time there was a dance. We played poker and pool with the guys at my house, remember?" When that argument didn't work she said, "Oh, come on, Rei, where's your school spirit?"

Renee leaned back in her chair, her arms folded. "It's in a box in my locker."

Reyes rolled her eyes. "She's not kidding," said Scully who shared Renee's locker. "There's a box in our labeled school spirit." Renee grinned while Monica hit herself in the forehead. Jeff watched them amused.

Across the room, Krycek smirked, certain this was Creaux's idea. Screw with the kids love lives, a perfect distraction. 'Good play, old man.' he thought.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, the majority of the school was talking about the dance. Mulder, the future Gunmen and Krycek were trying to get Spender and Doggett to join their no-date pact. It was then that Doggett announced he had already asked Reyes. "Traitor," said Frohike. Doggett just smiled and shrugged. 

Scully, Reyes and Renee were being detained by Creaux, who caught them in the hall late to lunch. He wouldn't believe that Scully and Renee had come from 1013 because they were asking their Anatomy teacher about their homework. He eventually let them off with a warning about their "suspicious" activities. Reyes shivered as Creaux left. "That guy seriously creeps me out." Scully nodded in agreement.

Renee nodded as well as she opened her locker. Monica peeked in and sure enough there was a small box labeled "school spirit". "You're so weird," she said.

Renee snorted, "At least I'm not boring like you."

"Hey!"

Laughing with Scully and Reyes, Renee shut her locker. "You know, Creaux did just start this year, and then the murder happened."

"You think he had something to do with it?" asked Scully.

Shrugging, Renee replied, "Dunno, but I do know how to find out. Oh great," she muttered, seeing Steven Lucas coming toward them. "No where to hide, damn." Monica and Scully had just enough time to look confused when Steven yelled out Renee's name and waved at her. He pulled her to the side, Renee looked annoyed, but he didn't seem to notice. He said something quietly to her. They saw Renee put on a "I'm sorry" smile, and say something like, "Sorry, but I just don't think I'm going". Afterwards Steven left.

"What was that?" demanded Reyes.

"He asked me to the dance."

"And you said no?" asked Scully.

"Of course I said no! He's stuck up!" Renee stormed off to lunch, clearly in a bad mood now.

* * *

A few uneventful days later, it was Saturday. Monica had bulled Renee into coming with her and Scully to get dresses. "Renee, please come with us tonight," said Monica. 

"What she means is, come with me, or else I'm not going." Scully pleaded.

Renee thought about it and figured that she could at least set up Scully and Mulder, then leave. She sighed, "Fine, but only if I find a dress." Little did she know, she had just gotten herself caught up in Monica's matchmaking plot.

The girls ambulated around aimlessly. Reyes found her dress quickly, but Scully and Renee proved to be more difficult.

* * *

Mulder was at Doggett's house with the rest of the boys, including Krycek and Spender. At present they were playing poker. "You should fold," said a voice behind him. Mulder jumped but Doggett just smirked, as if he was used to random people invading his house. 

"How'd you get in here, Renee?" Frohike asked.

"John's mom let me in. Anyway, I just dropped in to tell Mulder that phase one in complete."

Mulder grinned. "I owe you one, Rei."

"Yes, yes you do."

* * *

That night all appeared to be running smoothly. Renee was "running late" so she got Mulder to pick up Scully. Mulder fidgeted as he waited for Scully to get the door. To his surprise, Scully's (unknown to him until now because he was in college) brother Bill answered the door. "Um, hi, I'm here to pick up Dana." Bill looked him up and down, eventually let him in and then went to go get his sister. Scully came downstairs looking stunning in a green dress which stopped a couple inches above the knee. 

"Hope Bill didn't scare you too much."

"Not really."

* * *

Creaux was chaperoning the dance. Where were those damn kids? They were usually the first to show for everything. He breathed in a sigh of relief as Reyes and Doggett walked in with Spender and the Gunmen. "Four missing," he muttered.

* * *

Ironically enough, Renee didn't have to pretend like she was running late. In all honesty she had forgotten about the dance. She had been busy getting her uncle all the on Creaux she could find. Eventually she got dressed and headed out to her car, only to find it blocked by ... 

"Krycek! Why are you here?"

Alex grinned and stepped out of his car. "It's pointless for seven of us to drive separate cars. Langly picked up Frohike and Byers, so I told Mulder I'd swing by and get you."

"And Jeff?"

"Doggett got him."

"I'd rather drive myself."

Krycek yanwed and leaned against his door. "I'm not moving my car unless you're in it with me." Renee muttered something obscene under her breath, but eventually rode with him.

* * *

Creaux noted that Mulder and Scully had arrived. "Two down," he said. Then ten minutes later, Renee and Krycek walked in, the former looking quite irate. Krycek however, seemed to be in quite a good mood. Across the room, Mulder and Reyes were arguing quietly. "Fox, she hates Krycek! We need to set her up with Langly!" 

"I know! That's what I'm doing!"

"How do you figure?"

"Making him jealous enough to make a move."

Monica paused. "Oh. Interesting."

* * *

A half hour later, Reyes and Mulder's plan didnt seem to be working as Renee was dancing with Jeff Spender. Renee's "Sculder Scheme" (as she called it) was going extremely well. She skillfully abandoned Jeff, giving him another partner, a sweet girl from their anatomy class. Renee applauded herself on a job well done and then decided to get a drink and slip out unnoticed. She went over to the drink table, where she found Langly being teased by a couple of football players. "Man, I don't get why all the nerds came without dates," one cackled. 

Renee decided to but in before either Langly or herself lost his or her temper. "There you are!' she exclaimed taking Langly's arm. "I thought you'd gotten lost. Oh, hey, Steve, isn't that your date over in the corner with Mark?"

Langly looked down at her, surprised to see Renee in a slim dress and heels. "Uh..." Steve glared evilly at Langly then stalked off outside. Renee rolled her eyes and pulled Langly onto the dance floor. She fully indented to set him up with someone, but as the night went on she found herself not wanting to.

* * *

Oh, the ever thickening plot. 

Review please, dearies.

Thanks to the people who reviewed so far!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

After replaying the dance in his head, Creaux commended himself on a job well done. It was a good thing teenagers were more into feeling than thinking logically. The most meddlesome of the group were now to busy with each other to be concerned with much else, other than schoolwork.

* * *

Afterwards, the group changed and they all met up at Renee's house. Mulder's birthday was in a few days and Reyes and Renee had a surprise planned for him. "Ok, Mulder, we know you've been dying for some paranormal activity in our small, humble town," said Reyes.

"So for your birthday, we have this," added Renee, showing him a key.

"What's it to?"

Renee smirked. "Freshman year, Halloween. We were downtown trying to find out where Monica's party was, remember? We'd gotten lost."

"Yeah," Mulder nodded. "We somehow wound up in the Thurston house, and we got thrown out by cops who saw a light, when there was no power in the house."

"Exactly. You were, and are, I'm sure, still convinced that it's haunted."

"Naturally," agreed Mulder.

"You up for some ghostbusting?" grinned Langly.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Said Doggett, Spender, and Scully in unison.

Renee grinned. "Hey, you three chose to get involved with us juvenile delinquents. Loosen up and have some fun."

"We all know that there are no ghosts." Scully said, at which point the front door slammed shut behind them. Reyes ignored the door and lit up some candles she'd taken out of her backpack.

"We having a seance?" joked Mulder.

Monica shrugged. "You're the birthday boy."

Mulder laughed. "Let's explore first."

* * *

The Thurston house. Once upon a time, it had been warm and welcoming. Now, in the dark fog and lightning of early October, it was anything but. The Thurstons had been an old, wealthy family. And like all old families they had a few skeletons in the closet, just waiting to be exhumed. ...

"Holy Mother of – "

"Oh shi – "

"What the – "

"Ow!"

"You're on my foot!"

"You're crushing my pelvis!"

"Krycek, stop crushing Frohike's pelvis!"

"It's not ME!"

"Where's the damn flashlight?"

"AH HA!" Yelled Renee triumphantly over the confusion. She switched on the flashlight. The group had fallen through the first floor in the dining room and landed in a heap in a rom that looked like it was walled in. "Where the hell are we?" She shined the light on Frohike who was struggling with what appeared to be an old desk chair. Spender moved over to help him get it off. Upon moving around, the light shone on dozens of file cabinets.

"What's all this?" Monica wondered.

"Let's find out." Mulder opened one of the drawers. He picked up another flashlight. "Alien abduction files," he said, his eyes lighting up.

"Uh, guys?"

"What, Byers?"

"There's a cellar door here, leading down."

"But how do we get back up?" asked Scully.

Renee shrugged. She walked over to the door Byers found. "I'll check it out." Before anyone could protest, she went down. Langly sighed and followed her. Frohike, Byers and Doggett went also. Mulder set down his flashlight and started looking through the files from the opened drawer. Reyes began looking through the file cabinets to see what they contained. Spender, growing restless, soon joined them. Scully was busy looking at the make of the room they were in. "This must have been walled off from the basement," she said. "But why?"

"Everyone has a little dirty laundry," shrugged Mulder.

Krycek hung back, his face hidden in shadow. Creaux was not going to like this...

* * *

Review please, dearies.

Thanks to the people who reviewed so far!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8...**_

The walls of the tunnel were cold and damp. It was so narrow that it was hard to walk even in a single file line. Langly and Doggett had to stoop a little to avoid hitting their heads. "Rei, this could be dangerous, at least let one of us go first." Said Doggett.

Renee laughed. "Yeah, good luck trying to squeeze past anyone in here."

Doggett sighed in defeat. "Don't worry, she broke us too," said Frohike slapping Doggett on the back.

* * *

Dana Scully was frustrated. There was no way out of this room! Logically there had to be because someone had obviously gotten down to put the files there and then gone back up! What was she missing? Alex Krycek was miffed. What were these type of files doing here? Were they copies or were they stolen originals? Who had put them down here? Certainly not the Thurstons.

Fox Mulder and Monica Reyes were to involved with the files to think about how odd this was. Jeff Spender was caught between the files and curiosity of how they had been placed down there. Scully, busy scouring the area, soon came upon what appeared to be a small closet. She opened the partially hidden door and quite a few things fell out, one of which landed on Reyes. Seeing what "it" was, Reyes screamed in surprise.

The scream from Monica was covered up (in the tunnel) by a scream from Renee as the "floor" of the tunnel gave out and she crashed into the dirt ground underneath. Langly's area right behind gave out just as he was yelling to the others to back up . "Oomph!" Renee grunted as Langly fell on her. "What the hell..."

"Looks like a bomb shelter," muttered Langly incredulously.

"Bomb shelter under a basement, under a tunnel?" pondered Renee, confused.

"We'll figure it out later!" exclaimed Doggett, lending a hand to pull Renee up.

* * *

"Ok, so we didn't get to the end of the tunnel... is that what I think it is?" asked Renee as she, the Gunment and Doggett walked into the file room.

"Well, yes, if you think it's a human skull."

"Attractive decor isn't it?" said Mulder.

"A little cliche," Renee replied. As she finished speaking a light came on in the basement file room. "Uh...thought there was no power here." All the file cabinets snapped shut.

"Someone is in here," Doggett muttered. Then from inside the "closet" Scully found, footsteps came.

"So that's not a real closet," said Frohike.

"What do we do?"

"Don't ask me!"

"Hide!" hissed Reyes. Everyone vanished into various spots in the room, Mulder, Scully, Langly and Renee going into the door to the tunnel. Mulder snatched a few of the files and put them in his jacket. Everyone watched with baited breath as the door knob rotated in what appeared to be slow motion. A man walked in and as he stepped out of the way, Spender saw that a stair way int the "closet" led up to a flat area, clearly well hidden. The man looked around. "I know you're in here, why don't you come out?" He waited a few minutes. Langly, standing close to Renee in the tunnel felt her shudder at the man's voice. "Someone's been in the tunnel," he murmured. The four's eyes got wide; Mulder was making his panic face. "RUN," he mouthed, though it was hard to see in the dark. He grabbed Scully's hand and pulled her along. Renee and Langly followed. Mulder saw the hole Renee and Langly fell into with his flashlight and jumped over it. The rest followed with Renee bringing up the rear. She glanced over her shoulder seeing a light; the man was following them.

"Shit," whispered Reyes as soon as the man was out of earshot. "What do we do?"

"We should go," Krycek replied.

"And leave the four of them?" An irate Doggett demanded.

"We'll get caught as well when he comes back."

"There's ten of us and one of him, this is stupid!" exclaimed Frohike. Everyone blinked realizing for the first time that they did outnumber the mysterious man.

* * *

"How long is this damn thing?" pondered Renee aloud. A few left turns ago they lost the man, but now the four were lost themselves.

"Can't tell," Mulder muttered, trudging along. They'd been in here for at least 45 minutes. "X marks the spot," he said grimly, pointing to a flight of stairs leading to a door with a painted red X emblazoned on it. The door was on the ceiling of the tunnel.

"Anything's better than staying down here," Langly said. The four went up in their single file line.

"We're in the school basement," Mulder said spinning around.

"Why would it lead here?"

"Dunno, Richard, but we should go. You never know who's hanging around here at night," said Renee. The four quickly and stealthily left the school, going back to the Thurston house where their friends were waiting. As for the mystery man, he vanished into the darkness of the tunnel.

* * *

Review please, dearies.

Thanks to the people who reviewed so far!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9...**_

After a bit of confusion, Mulder explained to the rest of the group what had happened. "And we don't know where the man went," muttered Byers, going into deep thought.

"The tunnel was a network. It probably led to other places," mused Renee. "I'm not surprised we lost him."

"Look, let's just get out here before – " Spender was cut off as the lights began to flicker and a thumping sound emitted from somewhere above them.

"Oh, that's not overly cliche," muttered Langly.

"I'm vaguely reminded of Tell Tale Heart," Renee said.

"That was a fun story," replied Mulder.

"We'll look for dismembered bodies later, let's just go!" exclaimed Krycek. Renee looked at him with narrowed eyes. Krycek replied with a knowing look. Mulder caught this and wondered what was going on.

"We'll come back during the day," Mulder said, "less suspicion then. Tomorrow morning at 10, ok?" Everyone agreed and went home their separate ways. Mulder drove Scully to Reyes's house. Renee said that she would meet the girls there.

"So do you people ever do anything normal?" Scully asked smiling slightly.

"Come out with me next Friday night and we'll see," replied Mulder5 as he pulled up in Reyes's driveway. Scully nodded. "Seven sound good?"

"Seven's fine."

Mulder smiled. "See you tomorrow."

Scully and Reyes sat up talking and eating all the ice cream in Monica's freezer while waiting for Renee to arrive. When she was two hours late, they began to get worried. Renee was never late. If anything, she kept everyone else on time. Plus, with all that had been occurring lately, they were all a little on edge. "Wait," Scully said as she heard the sound of screeching brakes outside. She peered out the window seeing Renee skid to a stop on her motorcycle and Krycek following her closely.

"Just tell me who took the files!" yelled Krycek.

"For the last time, I do not know!" Renee bellowed in reply.

"Well it shouldn't be that hard to figure out, Renee! It was either you, Mulder or one of the other three nerds, Frohike, Byers or Langly!"

"That's not fair. They're good kids, which is more than I can say for you."

Krycek scoffed, "You just have a soft spot for Langly."

Renee glared and got off her motorcycle. "That's beside the point." Inside Monica and Dana smirked at each other. "The point is that you're acting overly suspicious about this entire thing! What does it matter to you who took the damn files?"

Beginning to pace, Krycek tried to find something to tell Renee that wouldn't give away his position. _What is the matter with me? Normally I'm so quick with a lie_, he thought. All of this was too rushed. He had over reacted. Gone after Renee to fast. He hadn't thought this through. She would figure it out now. Krycek angrily got back into his car. Creaux had told him to take care of Renee if she got to close to the truth. He'd give her more time. Come up with a cover. Renee folded her arms as she watched him drive off; he nearly missed hitting her. Reyes folded her arms and leaned against the door frame, waiting for Renee to walk up. Scully stood beside her. "What was that all about?" Reyes asked.

Renee looked bewildered. "I have no idea." She turned and looked at the other two girls. "He's up to something. I just can't figure out what it is."

"Do you know who took the files?" Scully asked.

Smirking, Renee replied, "Of course."

Reyes rolled her eyes. "And you didn't tell Krycek because of how suspicious he was acting?"'

"Exactly. There's something not right about him. And another thing, he should have graduated last year. Krycek may be a jerk, but he's not stupid. I know he's working for someone. He may have been involved in the murder up at the school."

Reyes and Scully glanced at each other, both thinking this over. Renee was not the type to make something out of nothing. What did she know about Krycek that the rest didn't?

* * *

All right dears, this is the last update for about a month, because I'm going on vacation. Much love to all! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

Sorry the update took so long, guys. I was in Europe, then once I got home there was a serious jet lag issue!

But it's here now. Hope you guys like it!

Oh and to everyone that has reviewed, thank you so much. You guys rock :)

* * *

_**Chapter 10...**_

The weekend came and went quickly. The group went to the house again the next day, finding nothing. The files, strangely, had been removed. Mulder was glad he'd taken which ones he could. No one could figure out who could have moved all those files in just four hours. Krycek was oddly quiet that day. Renee, while looking a bit upset, was a little jittery and also quiet. When Langly asked her what was going on, she murmured something incoherent and walked away.

However by the time noon Monday had rolled around, everyone was worried about something else. Something a little more sinister than files being taken from the old mansion. Even Mulder was distracted from the abduction files he had found. Creaux had assigned everyone in his classes to see the school guidance counselor. This counselor was brand new, and he looked vaguely familiar to Reyes. "I've seen him somewhere, I know it!"

During lunch, Renee came to the table quietly. She had been the first of the group to see the counselor. "How was it with the new shrink?" Mulder asked.

"Well, I was going to do our usual thing – "

"Tell the guy that you were a five year old victim of human trafficking and have recurring dreams about being raped by the characters on Fraggle Rock? Or the clown murdering all the kids in your orphanage?"

"First one," replied Renee. Two years ago the school guidance counselor lost patience with Renee and Mulder and sent them both to see a psychologist. The two managed to scare them all off.

"Kinky," Frohike said declaratively.

"You really are a pervert, aren't you, Melvin?" asked Reyes.

"Proud of it."

"Back to the story," Langly interrupted. After a few minutes, Renee still had said nothing. "Renee?" Langly nudged her.

"Hu? Oh, right, counselor. Uh, let's see, he's old, semi-decrepit, and there's this God-awful smell coming from his office closet. Oh and I think he tried to hypnotize or drug me, I'm not sure which, but I'm definitely feelin' kinda funky."

"You're not serious." Said Doggett, at which point Renee fell over in a dead faint; a strange purple substance oozed from a cut on her hand that hadn't been there before.

* * *

AD Skinner massaged his temples with his hands. He glared down at the speaker phone on his desk. "Let me get this straight. You think that your school guidance counselor did something to Renee? Mulder, where did you get this kooky idea from?"

Mulder quickly explained what Renee had told them. "Then, right after she told us that he did something weird to her, hypnosis or drugging, she passed out! She's in the school clinic right now, and Jeff Spender had to go in to see the counselor next. No one's seen him since and that was an hour ago. Doggett is in there with the counselor right now."

"I'll head over there once I get off work."

"Thanks, Sir."

* * *

When Doggett came out of the counselor's office, Reyes was waiting for him. "How'd it go?" she asked.

Reyes was surprised when Doggett started laughing. "He says I need to be more open with my feelings."

"And?"

"Aaaand," Doggett drew out the word. Then, he just looked at Reyes. "I think I'm going to."

"Meaning...?"

John Doggett was not an impulsive person. We know this. So what he did next was highly unusual. Doggett motioned for Reyes to come closer to him, as though he had something private to tell her. When she did, he leaned over and kissed her right on the lips. Out of impulse, Monica kissed him back. Doggett grinned. "Um, ok, bye then," he said, then merrily walked down the hall to his locker.

"Wha?"

Mulder, standing near the office, witnessed this. "What just happened?" he asked Monica.

Reyes looked at Mulder, bewildered. "I have no idea."

Reyes and Mulder decided to go up to the clinic to visit Renee, and discussed what was going on. Reyes believed it was definitely some kind of hypnotic witchcraft, which she would know about since she studied things of that sort in her spare time. "Why else would Doggett just do a 180 with his personality? Plus, as soon as Renee tries to dish out the dirt on this guy, she passes out. It's way too suspicious."

Mulder nodded. "I called Renee's uncle and told him about it. He said he'd come down once he got off work."

"You still think all that's going on somehow involved Renee?" Reyes asked. Frohike had told her about their conversation the morning after Renee had been attacked.

"I think, and this is just a theory, I think something happened with her parents, and that one of them is after her now. When we overheard Renee and Skinner talking, he was upset because she had 'been on her own' this entire time. Plus, didn't you notice that we'd never met her parents. She never said a word about them. Plus, Skinner moved in with her the day after the attack. And then, there was that note she found when we saw the body in room 1013." Reyes pondered all of this as she and Mulder walked (they both had study hall this period).

* * *

Krycek had beaten Reyes and Mulder to the clinic. Now that Renee was semi-delusional, he could get information out of her. He'd been talking to her for about ten minutes and had managed to convince her that he was not Krycek. "So, will you tell me who has the files?"

"What files, Herbert?"

Krycek sighed, "The files from the Thurston house."

A long pause ensued. "There were no files."

"What?"

"That's the policy, right? Deny everything."

Krycek looked at Renee quizzically. "You're not delusional are you?"

"A little sedated, not delusional, Bob," shrugged Renee. Krycek was resisting the urge to bang his head against the wall when Langly came in, scowling once he saw Krycek. Renee grinned. "Ringo!" she cried.

"Oh, she remembers him," muttered Krycek.

Langly, ignoring Krycek, went over to Renee. "How are you feeling?" Renee was to busy to answer seeing as she had started braiding Langly's long hair. "Stop that," he said, trying to swat her hands away. Renee stuck out her lower lip and her eyes got big. "Gah, fine." Renee giggled and resumed her activity. Langly had no will power against the sad face. Krycek got a little disgusted at the cuteness of the two who weren't even a couple and left. He ran into Mulder and Reyes on the way out, stopped to chat with them and managed to get Mulder to tell him that he took the files.

"Great, could I borrow one or two?" Krycek asked.

"You into aliens?"

"Definitely."

"I'll bring you a couple."

"Thanks, man." Krycek said.

"No problem," Mulder said as Krycek walked off. Reyes frowned at him. "What?"

"Krycek is bad news, Mulder."

Mulder just rolled his eyes. "How do you figure?"

Reyes explained about the fight he had with Renee, and plus, the bad vibes she got off him. Monica stopped her little rant upon seeing Renee, still braiding Langly's hair. She laughed. "What's going on?"

"Renee's not herself," Langly said, his arms folded.

Renee laughed. "I am myself! Who else would I be? That's just silly."

"It's going to be a long week," Mulder said, then he noticed the purple substance that the nurse had managed to catch into a bottle from the cut on Renee's hand. "What the hell, this is the same stuff that was found on the corpse!"

Langly looked worried. "I noticed that too. I managed to get some of it into a separate bottle. I figured you could give it to Renee's uncle and he could have it analyzed."

"Good thinking."

"Lavender government goop," Renee declared.

* * *

Skinner arrived around sixth period. Renee was still in the clinic, but she was back to normal now. The same could not be said for Mulder, Frohike and Byers, who had been sent to see the counselor. Frohike was convinced that he was a munchkin from the Wizard of Oz, Byers seemed to believe that people were stalking him because he was a famous stripper, and Mulder was acting downright strange. He kept reading people's palms and yelling "DANGER!" at people, then jumping out from behind trash cans and what not. When asked what the hell he was doing, he would reply with, "Constant cognizance, you should always be prepared for danger." Other students were also acting queer. Some, like Doggett, had taken to telling their feelings to anyone who would listen, and then acting out on those feelings. Others acted out in irrational anger. Fights were breaking out all over the place.

Walter Skinner strode into the counselor's office, fully intending to see who this guy was and check out his credentials, but he stopped at the slightly cracked door. Creaux was yelling at the counselor. "Alan, you were only supposed to make that certain group forget about the files they found, not cause mass pandemonium!"

Alan snorted. "It's not my fault you sent everyone to see me. I got bored. I make people forget things, and that has side affects. Everyone should be normal tomorrow."

"What about the kid who thinks he's a walrus now?"

"That was just fun."

* * *

Um... yeah. Weird, I know, but there you have it. Please review and let me know if I should continue or not. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

Would have been up sooner, but the power went out, and it got deleted... My fault for writing during a storm.

* * *

_**Chapter 11...**_

While all of this craziness was going on, Scully had caught Spender (thinking he was Superman) going up to the roof to "fly" off and save the world. Scully managed to convince him that she was not evil, and Spender eventually agreed to come down about an hour later, once the counselor's effect had worn off of him. Spender and Scully ran into Skinner as he was leaving the counselor's office, looking very angry. He told them to leave the school, that the counselor was being investigated, along with Mr. Creaux. The effects had worn off of our protagonists, most horrified at what they had been told they had been doing. Doggett was too terrified to talk to Reyes now, so he was avoiding her at all costs. Mulder went to his locker to find the abduction files missing. He punched the locker next to his in frustration. "Someone must have stole them."

"Who would?" asked Renee.

"Dunno."

"The government, man," answered Langly coming up behind the two. "They take all the good stuff."

"Speaking of deceit," Renee said, "Creaux isn't a real teacher. There's not record of a William Creaux in this state, or any other, that's his age, the only one died in 1989."

"How'd you find that out?" Langly asked.

Renee just smiled, "I have my sources."

"Wonder if people still think I'm crazy now with our hypnotizing counselor and whatnot," Mulder pondered.

"You'll always be crazy to us," Renee replied cheerfully.

* * *

"You have the files?"

Krycek carelessly tossed the files onto Creaux's desk. "Aren't you worried about Skinner?"

"I can handle Skinner. I technically am his boss, but let's not get into all that."

Krycek raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He thought for a moment. "What if Mulder or one of the others finds out about you? And that you hired me to keep them off your track?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, if we even do," replied Creaux, lighting up another cigarette.

* * *

Mulder paced around Monica's house trying to figure out who would have taken the files. This was infuriating. "I think he may pace a track into the floor," Frohike muttered.

Spender asked, "Should we stop him?"

"Nah, he's in deep concentration," Renee said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Scully asked.

"He gets anal when people interrupt him from things involving – "

"I do not get anal!" snapped Mulder.

"Example A," murmured Byers.

"Hush, you," Mulder said. It never crossed his mind to suspect Krycek. Creaux was a definite possibility though. That settled it. Fox Mulder was going to get some damn answers.

* * *

Sorry so short dears, the next shall be longer.

Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me happy that you all are enjoying this:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

A few days later, Mulder was frustrated because he was going no where in his crusade to get answers. Creaux was as smug as ever. Renee was becoming severely withdrawn and had missed several school days. Not even Monica had heard from her. Krycek was acting fairly normal, save for a nervous glance at Creaux during class every now and then. The only thing keeping Mulder sane was his date with Scully that evening, and the fact that it was finally the weekend.

On the other hand, Doggett had finally talked to Reyes; the two were happily dating now. Spender was going on a date with the girl Renee set him up with at the dance, Claire. Frohike was feeling a bit upset because "no one loved him", though he was really upset because his new crush, Samantha McCoy, didn't know he existed. Byers was busy encouraging Langly to make a move on Renee. However, Byers was soon distracted from his task as a pretty new girl walked confidently into their LMS class. Their teacher smiled. "Hello, Susanne. Finally got that schedule changed? Good. Everyone this is Susanne Modeski, in case you didn't know already. She's in eleventh grade. Take a seat by Dana please, Susanne." Susanne went over and sat at Scully's table. The teacher continued with her lecture, something about AIDS, but no one was really listening.

During lunch, Doggett and Reyes were being so adorable that Frohike yelled at them to stop because they were giving him cavities. "What crawled up his ass and died?" muttered Langly to Byers. Byers shrugged as he cheerfully waved Susanne over to sit with them.

Renee came outside to join them ten minutes later. She looked pale and exhausted, and was wearing a jacket even though it was quite warm outside; this was the first anyone had seen of her in days. Upon being asked where she'd been, she simply replied, "Flu. Went to the doctor today."

* * *

School passed by quickly and uneventfully, and that night Mulder focused on nothing but his date with Scully. He was driving to her house when he noted that the baseball field was empty. 'Perfect,' he thought. Mulder walked to the door, and to his surprise, Scully opened it, being ready on time. "Expecting someone else?" she said.

"Yes, I was expecting your brother to open the door and threaten me again, but this is a much better reception."

Scully laughed and walked outside closing the door. She was looking very pretty in jeans and a dark green peasant top. "So what are we doing?"

"You like baseball, Dana?"

"I've never played, actually."

"Really?"

* * *

Renee, noting Frohike's extreme irritable demeanor that day, decided to take matters into her own hands. She invited over Byers, Langly, Reyes, Doggett, Spender, and Susanne and Samantha McCoy. Renee knew Sam from a detention they both had to serve thanks to Creaux. Then she invited Frohike over and introduced the two. She would have invited Mulder and Scully, but she didn't want to interrupt their big date. Spender also brought Claire. Renee and Langly began to feel a bit uncomfortable since they were the only non-couple there. They eventually went outside, sitting on Renee's porch swing, talking.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mulder was having a ball (pun intended becauseI feel like being corny) teaching Scully about baseball and teaching her how to swing the bat and whatnot. After about an hour it was time for their dinner reservations. Scully was still laughing slightly as Mulder opened her door for her. "That was fun, Mulder."

Mulder grinned, "See? I can be normal."

"Never said you couldn't."

Mulder smiled, and then leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm glad you're having fun.

* * *

Eventually, weeks passed by. It was almost time for winter vacation. Mulder had become increasingly convinced that Creaux was behind everything that had happened this year. Skinner had become suddenly unhelpful, saying that for their lives and his job, they needed to stay out of it. This only fueled Mulder's desire to find the truth about the murder, the files, and the school's other crazy incidents. Our group of protagonists noted his interest in school work had plummeted to almost nothing, and how single minded he was becoming. Renee finally decided to end it. She called Mulder and had him meet her in a park near her house.

When Mulder arrived and sat next to her, Renee bit her lip. She was considering not telling him for a moment, but she couldn't not do it. "Fox, I know you thought that everything somehow involves me, and you're right, it does." Seeing Mulder's shocked expression, she continued. "Langly told me about it, and don't worry. Were I you, I'd think the same. The person who murdered the girl at school, he's a scientist. He's trying to stop the government creation of," Renee paused and took a breath, looking carefully at Mulder, "an alien human hybrid. His method is to kill off young girls who could be used for the project, judging by their age and fertility."

Mulder looked at Renee incredulously. "You... how could that involve you?"

Renee looked away. "Creaux is working for the government, looking for the man, and anyone who has information on the project. I think that's why someone, probably Creaux, took the files we found from you. My uncle came here to protect me. The scientist is my father, and I'm next on his list."

* * *

Ah, kind of short and a semi-cliff hanger. You still love me right?

Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me happy that you all are enjoying this:)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

Mulder sat in shock. Renee glanced at him and continued. "Creaux is here undercover because of my father. He's become a serious threat to the government, but no one can find him. That's also the reason why my uncle moved in with me. He - my father - is dangerous. The summer before we started high school was when he lost it. He found out that my mom was a candidate... and he killed her. Now, he's taken care of a lot of other girls. Monica, Dana, Sam, and Susanne are also in danger of him now."

"Wait... so basically all the girls in our group are at risk? Does anyone else know anything about this?"

"Langly is the only one I've told anything to."

"Well we have to do something!"

"The FBI is taking care of it, Mulder. What else can we do?"

"Find your father before he kills you."

"He's coming after me next, Fox! As long as he still has me to tail, then the other girls are safe and that's all that matters! Don't worry about it until I'm dead, all right?" Renee stood up, her eyes flashing.

Mulder grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down to sit by him. "He will not get to you. I promise."Mulder put his arm around Renee in a brotherly way to comfort her. Little did he know, they had an audience that didn't quite see it that way.

* * *

The next day, it all pretty much went to hell in a handbasket. During the first ten minutes (after the first bell of the day rang) Krycek grabbed Mulder by the jacket and pulled him aside. "Mulder, Langly is on the war path today. You may want to stay away from him."

"What? Why?"

"Uh, someone saw you and Renee in the park yesterday."

"We were just talking!"

"Not according to... uh, this person."

"Excuse me?"

"Someone saw you two in the park, and what he or she is saying is not matching up with what you're saying, man." Krycek shrugged. "Just trying to warn you." He walked away.

Mulder turned around to find himself face to face with the one girl he wouldn't have minded if he'd never seen again. Her name was Patricia Lacolle. Mulder had dated her the previous year, but upon finding her to be psychotically jealous, broken it off after only three months. She stalked him for one year after, and even stole some of his boxers (not that Mulder knew that).She had been sent to a mental health ward, and was supposedly doing much better now, so she came back to school. She smiled at him. "Foxy! Don't worry about that icky girl from the park yesterday. I'm taking care of her after first period today," Patricia squealed and tried to hug Mulder; he stepped aside.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you, of course! Silly Foxywoxy!"

Mulder felt as though his eye was beginning to twitch. "Look, Pat, you're a very nice person, but we BROKE UP! Please leave me alone. Uh, nice to see you again, bye!" Mulder never took a breath and then he turned and ran, which was the only logical thing he could do.

* * *

Renee was having problems of her own such as: Patricia putting threatening notes in her locker (and in pink pen at that!) and most everyone thinking that she was "stealing" Mulder from Scully. Renee walked into AP Government and decided that the only thing to do was hit her head on her desk repeatedly. "What are you doing, Renee?" Scully asked coming up and sitting in the desk beside her.

"I am trying to give myself a concussion."

"That won't solve much."

"You know that I would never do anything like that to you, Dana."

"I know. I ran into Frohike and he told me all about Mulder's unstable ex, who is the one spreading things around, by the way."

Renee stopped hitting her head. "Really?"

"Yes," Scully laughed.

"Ah, that's good." replied Renee, leaning back in her chair. Her forehead was quite red. She and Dana talked for a while, both having been early to class. "I wonder where Creaux is.." Dana shrugged. Renee's question was answered as a guy of about twenty three years of age waltzed in as though he owned the place.

"Renee, is your eye twitching?" Dana asked her.

"What is this, psychopath day?"

"You know him?" asked Scully.

"Uh, yeah, you could say that."

The man looked up at the two from behind Creaux's desk. He grinned at Renee. "Well, I guess there's no need to introduce myself to you." Renee said nothing. "I've changed, Rei. You'll see."

Scully saw Renee visibly shake as she got up and left the room. Feeling awkward, Scully followed Renee out. "Renee?" Scully said as she rounded a corner and saw Renee head into the bathroom. Renee made no reply; Scully followed her in. "Renee who is he?"

"Someone I thought I knew a long time ago, an associate of my father's."

* * *

Mulder was outside Creaux's room, talking to Langly, or rather, talking at Langly, seeing as Ringo did not appear to be listening. "Ringo! Why the hell would I do that to you, or to Dana for that matter?" Langly said nothing but did raise an eyebrow and acknowledge Mulder's presence for the first time. "Langly, come on, man, you know me better than that. If you still don't believe me, talk to Renee. And ask her out for the love of everyone's sanity, all right?"

Langly closed his locker. "Fine," was all he said as he waltzed into Creaux's room. Mulder breathed in a sigh of relief. He saw Renee sneak out into the parking lot, with Scully following her. It looked like Dana was trying to talk Renee out of it. Mulder grabbed Langly's backpack, forcing him to turn and come with him. "Renee, come on, seriously, think what'll happen if you get caught!" exclaimed Scully.

Renee scoffed, "As if I've ever gotten caught."

"You do this often?"

"Well, not so much this year as the last three."

"Why are you leaving just because some sub said he'd changed? Who was he to you?"

"Dana, really, it's not important. I just can't be here right now. I have to go talk to my uncle."

'Sub?' Mulder mouthed to Langly. Langly shrugged his shoulders, looking as bewildered as Mulder felt.

* * *

I know, it's short, but if it makes you feel better, I did this instead of my English essays that are due in two weeks!

So, uh, make me happy and review. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

"As if exam week isn't stressful enough," John Doggett muttered once Mulder and Langly informed him of what they knew.

Mulder and Langly looked at each other, then back at Doggett. "It's not exam week."

"Yes, it is. Where have you two been?"

"They haven't been paying attention to anything school related, remember?" Reyes said, sitting down by Doggett at the lunch table. "Seriously, guys. Everything will work out. You two need to focus on your grades. Don't screw up your last year."

"Yes, mommy," replied Langly, earning him an elbow from Reyes.

* * *

At the end of the week exams were over, thankfully. Krycek had been absent all that week. None of the guys could get in touch with him. The day they got out was December 20, five days before Christmas. Most of our protagonists had their shopping done. Doggett and Reyes had agreed not to exchange presents, but got each other something anyway. Renee had gotten everyone a framed picture of the group that a member of the yearbook staff had taken of them at lunch on the last exam day. In the picture, Mulder, Scully, Doggett and Reyes were sitting on a bench (Mulder was gazing at Scully instead of the camera, and Reyes was in the middle of laughing). Frohike, Byers, Sam and Susanne were sitting across from them. Byers was in the middle of taking a spoonful of what appeared to be soup. Frohike had something indistinguishable on his head. Spender was standing up behind Claire with his hand on her shoulders; she was looking up at him, as though he had just appeared. Renee and Langly had apparently just walked up, and Frohike's leg was stuck out, so Langly was in mid-fall and Renee was trying to steady him. Krycek had been sitting on the bench with Claire and was moving to make room for Spender when the picture had been taken. Frohike, Byers, Sam and Susanne had agreed not to exchange gifts and had stuck to that. Mulder was very proud of himself for what he had gotten Scully; he had even called Melissa Scully to see if she thought it would be a good gift idea! Langly had gotten creative and written Renee a poem, in which he asked her out (of course he stuck it in a book about the Ramones, a band they both loved). However, neither Langly nor Mulder got to give Renee or Scully their gifts when they had planned.

Skinner had assigned all the girls to protective housing via orders from Creaux, which took place the day after Christmas. The reason, you ask? Our mad scientist made an attack on Renee and Scully when they were out getting coffee in a small café. The café owner saw this, and ran over to help. The scientist was very upset, and though he had third degree burns, managed to get away. Thus, Skinner agreed with Creaux, for once, that the girls needed some security. He also had to explain to the families what was going on.

It was day two of the girls' captivity in protective custody. Guards were posted at every door, and there were a few agents in the house. The girls were outrageously bored. Renee, however, sat locked up in a bedroom, scribbling in a notebook. She didn't even come out for food, which was odd. Scully finally got sick of this, and picked the lock on the door (with help from Sam). She entered the room to find her friend sitting cross-legged on the floor, looking as though she hadn't slept. "Rei, you need to eat something."

"I'm fine, Dana."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out where he's staying, and if he's working with Nefar, that sub that was at school when Creaux was out."

Scully sat down next to Renee. "The FBI is working on that Renee. You don't need to stress out about it."

"I know, but the thing is . . . I know these guys. The FBI doesn't. I'm sure I can figure it out soon."

Dana pulled Renee up from the floor. "Come on, you're taking a break. The guys are coming to see us, and if I have to hear Sam talk about Frohike for much longer, I may vomit"

This got a laugh out of Renee. "Now, Dana! That's not nice. Frohike is our friend. Besides, you're dating Mulder, you can't talk."

"I heard that!" They heard Mulder yell from down the hall.

* * *

Creaux waited impatiently at Krycek's apartment. "Where have you been?" he barked as soon as Krycek opened the door.

Krycek took his jacket off and hung it in the closet. "Doing what you sent me to do. I couldn't find his notes."

"We need those so that we can kill the scientist off and then start the project up again when we have more information."

"Renee will probably figure it out soon. I'll find out from her."

"I thought she didn't trust you?"

"She doesn't, but the guys all do. I'm sure that she'll tell Mulder and I can find out from him."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

"So you've all just been, locked up here since the day after Christmas?" Byers asked.

"Uh huh," replied Susanne.

"There must be something you can do so that you won't die of boredom," said Frohike.

"Tv doesn't have cable. There is no VCR. All we have is a deck of cards, and face it, guys, Texas Hold'Em gets old after 48 hours," Renee said.

Mulder emerged from a closet with two boxes. "All right, I found Rummikub and Monopoly."

"Yippie," said Reyes unenthusiastically.

"Come on, Mon," Doggett said, pulling her into his lap so that she was in front of the coffee table. Everyone eventually gathered round. They decided to play team Monopoly since there were so many of them. Scully was elected to be banker. "That's a pretty bracelet, Dana," commented Sam as Scully handed her some money.

"Oh, thanks. Mulder gave it to me for Christmas." Scully beamed, causing Mulder to look a bit embarrassed. He'd given her a small gold bracelet with a cross on it, to match her necklace. In return, Scully had gotten Mulder a poster with a UFO on it and the words "I Want To Believe", and also a watch, for lack of a better idea, and the fact that he had told her not to get him anything.

"Oh, speaking of gifts," Langly said as he handed Renee the book (with the poem hidden inside). Renee smiled and said thank you, and then gave Langly a hug, causing him to blush. At that moment, Krycek walked in, the guards didn't even ask him anything, probably because of Creaux.

"Spender said to say sorry that he couldn't come," Krycek said by way of greeting. "His mom is ill or something." Spender and Krycek had been car-pooling with each other to save gas lately.

"Come and sit with us. Doggett and Reyes could use another team member. They're losing badly," Mulder said. As Krycek sat down, Renee handed him a framed copy of the picture. Krycek was visibly surprised. He spent most of the Monopoly game thinking.

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! Your opinions mean a lot to me and constructive criticism is great. So, make me happy and review again. :) 


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

_**Chapter 15**_

Late that night after everyone had left, the girls, feeling tired, all went to bed early. Renee lay up late in bed, reading the book that Langly had given her. She had just found the note when she noted her closet door was open, whereas it had been closed before. Out of the closet, stepped none other than our antagonist, her father. "Come with me now, and I won't kill the others."

* * *

The next morning, Krycek paced nervously around his apartment. "Any time now.." said Creaux. 

"What if he kills her?" Krycek asked, looking at his boss.

"The tracking device will still be on the body." Krycek stared at him, wondering why he was doing this. Krycek had gotten involved because the pay was good. But this? This was taking it too far.

* * *

"Oh shit," muttered Reyes, seeing that Renee wasn't in her room. She questioned the guards, who were unhelpful to say the least. Getting desperate, she called Skinner to see if he had come to get Renee earlier. He hadn't. Skinner came over and raised hell with the guards, and then he called Creaux. Creaux claimed to know nothing at all. 

"I swear, if my niece turns up dead, you'd had best watch out, Spender."

'Spender?' Scully mouthed to Reyes, as they listened in. Reyes shrugged. Susanne had an idea, and then wrote something on a slip of paper, handing it to Scully. It said: Creaux is an alias, remember? The other two nodded and continued to listen, in hopes of gaining some information.

Skinner walked out at that moment, though. "And here was me, thinking you were past the eavesdropping stage. Come on," he said, rolling his eyes. After a little while, Skinner had managed to set up a search for her. He also called in the profiler, so that he could get an idea on where the scientist had taken Renee.

* * *

Renee struggled with the bonds on her ankles. Luckily her hands were free. She knew she was going to die, but at least she could go down swinging. He'd taken quite a lot of blood from her. What for, she didn't know. Apparently he'd left her hands untied because he thought she'd be too weak to move for quite a while after. There were no windows in the room, and only one extremely thick door, which was bolted shut. No way out except... there was a large vent in the ceiling. Renee bit her lip, knowing it was a long shot, but that she had to try. 

He came back in the room at that moment. "Who's your doctor now?"

"What?" Why did he need to know that?

"Just answer the question, Renee."

"Rookwood."

He sighed. "Figures. I'll bet you didn't know that when you had the flu, and passed out in his office, he injected you with a stimulant of some kind."

"That did what?"

"Impregnated you with an alien."

Renee blanched. "He ... it... how!"

"Don't ask me the specifics. He's one of _them._ I don't know how _they_ work. All I know is why. You don't have to worry, Rookwood has been taken care of."

"What are you going to do with me now, then?"

"Ensure that the monstrosity is not brought into the world."

* * *

Alex Krycek knew that was he was doing was risky, that he could be killed for it. The double-crosser was double-crossing his boss. Little did he know, this would become his lot in life. Krycek drove to where Mulder, Langly and Doggett were supposed to meet the other guys for lunch. "We've got a problem." he said, wasting no time. 

"What's up, man?" asked Langly.

"Renee's father has her, and he may kill her if we don't get to her." The guys looked at one another. They listened in as Krycek took out a tracking device and told them to follow him. He explained how he had originally been working for Creaux. He claimed he had been on their side the entire time. The three didn't care much at the moment, they just wanted to get their friend back. The four didn't wait for the other guys. They up and left, going in Doggett's convertible. Krycek gave the directions. Other than that, there was no talking.

When they got there, it seemed someone beaten them. They found the scientist lying dead on an operating table, a needle in his side. Langly grabbed his keys, a good idea, as all the doors were locked. "You don't think Renee...?"

"No, I doubt she would have, even if she'd wanted to." Mulder said.

"She's down this hall, I think," said Krycek, going down the left hall. Doggett stayed while the other three raced down the hall. He called Skinner, telling him where they were and that he needed to come down there now. He conveniently left out Krycek's name.

The other three walked down the eerie hall, Krycek in the lead. Langly and Mulder both suddenly had a thought. What if Krycek was going to betray them again? What if this was a trap? They looked at each other. Why hadn't they thought this through!

"I need the keys, Langly," Krycek said, as they came to a door at the end of the hall. Mulder gave Langly an imperceptible nod. Langly handed Krycek the keys. He opened the door and a most gruesome site met their eyes. Renee was laying on the floor, ankles chained to the wall, bleeding from her stomach as though someone had done a sloppy c-section and forgotten to stitch her back up. She appeared to be unconscious. "Mulder, Langly," Krycek began giving instructions as he unlocked the chain, "take her to the hospital, Doggett and I will stay here until Skinner comes. Hurry, we don't have a lot of time!"

Langly scooped up Renee from the floor and practically ran out to Doggett's car with Mulder. "John, keys!" Mulder yelled to him on the way out. Doggett tossed Mulder his car keys, and looked to Krycek for an explanation.

* * *

"Are you sure it's taken care of, Spender?" 

C.G.B. Spender took a puff from his cigarette. "I took the fetus and killed the scientist with a simple injection. I knew Krycek was having second thoughts. I couldn't have him ruin everything. The project is safe until we decide to try it again, with a more worthy scientist. I have his notes and concoctions. We're all safe now. It cannot be traced back to us."

"Good." The other gentlemen in the room rose from their chairs and left. Spender put out his cigarette, sighing. He knew this was far from over.

* * *

Review please. Tell me if you want to hear the ending or not. ;) 


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

* * *

**_Ch. 16_**- Road Trip? 

Several long months had passed since the incident. Renee was out of the hospital (after getting a blood transfusion and being tested endlessly for various things). She and Langly were happily dating now; she told him about finding the note. Doggett and Reyes were still together, as were Mulder and Scully. Frohike was currently in an off-on relationship with Same, and had gotten an internship offer with the city's newspaper. Byers was blissful with Susanne. Jeff was still with Claire, and his mother was doing much better (or so he said). Krycek had told everyone he was transferring out and had simply vanished. He did promise he'd come visit sometime in the summer. The scientist was dead; all the girls were safe. Only one thing could bring down the group's collective bubble.

"College admissions!" exclaimed everyone in their English class.

"Well, yeah!" laughed Mrs. Turner. "What? Did you think you didn't have to worry about that till the very end of the school year? You should have done them last semester! Procrastination will get you no where."

"Been workin' real well for me the past 18 years," muttered Frohike. Mrs. Turner just smirked at him, and then sat at her desk while she let the students have some time to put their outlines together.

Byers rolled his eyes at Frohike and began to work on his outline. "So where is everyone applying? Oh, come on, one of us had to bring it up," he said, seeing most people's crestfallen faces.

"Oxford," Mulder and Renee said in unison, then looked at each other. "What for?" They laughed as they tried to get out of sync with each other. Renee was going to enroll in the Humanities division of Oxford (or maybe Social Sciences); Mulder was planning to study psychology.

"They have a Medical Science division," Renee said, nudging Scully. Scully just smiled, and said she didn't know yet.

Reyes laughed. "I actually did some research and found this university out in Florida, that has everything that all of us want to go to college for."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean, come on, you all know you can't live without me for an extended period of time."

"I could," Renee said, causing Reyes to throw a pen cap at her. Renee threw it back. "So, college in Florida? With all the majors we want? We should use spring break to take a little road trip down there. If none of you have any plans for next week, that is." Everyone grinned and agreed. "Clear it with your parentals... we're gonna need to rent a van," she said laughing.

* * *

One week and two rental vans later ... 

"Are we there yet?"

"Mulder, don't make me turn this van around!"

Mulder was riding with Renee (driver) Langly, Reyes, Doggett and Scully. Claire, Jeff, Frohike, Sam, Byers and Susanne were in the other van, which Renee had lost about an hour ago. She had a little case of road rage. Mulder had been amusing himself via using all these crazy road trip cliches. Renee turned up the volume on the radio to drown him out. Eventually, they got to their midway point, a hotel in Georgia. They'd continue onto Florida tomorrow. The bell hop at the hotel proved to be, well, creepy. "Did you know that this hotel is haunted?" he cackled. He was a short balding man with beady little eyes.

"Um, no, sir, we didn't," Doggett answered looking confused.

"Oh, well it is! And the adjoining room that your lady friends have, across from yours, is where three people killed each other. There was a very sad love triangle involved. Oh, very sad indeed!" The little man cackled again and led the boys to their room. The girls were already settling in.

"Who's in the shower?" Reyes asked, hearing the water run.

"Must be Susanne," replied Scully, seeing that Susanne was the only one not there.

"Uh, guys," Renee motioned to the door. Susanne had just walked in.

"Let's find out!" Sam merrily skipped off to the bathroom to find out. She came back looking slightly disappointed. "No ghosts," she laughed. "The maids must have left it on."

Reyes opened the curtains to look out on the balcony. "Not a bad view." She said. Claire went into the adjoining room to set her stuff down. Susanne and Sam followed. Renee flopped down on one of the beds. Scully yawned. "Why does driving all day make you tired?"

Reyes smiled. "You're the scientist."

"That'll be my thesis paper," joked Scully. Renee smiled at the two of them and closed her eyes to take a little nap.

* * *

The next morning, no one had gotten any sleep. "Someone kept banging on our wall," muttered Sam. 

"Really? Us too. We thought it was you girls at first," Spender said.

"Oh, so it was one of you that came into our room last night?" Renee asked.

The guys looked at each other and all replied, "No."

The girls looked at each other. "Are you sure?" Reyes asked.

Doggett replied, "I think we would know. And none of us sleep walks."

"Wait," Mulder said. "There was someone in our room last night too!"

From behind them the bell hop said. "I told you the place is haunted!"

* * *

Random I know, but I wanted something lighthearted after all the drama. The bell hop is based on the one I had in Georgia. Please review there's only one (possibly two if I'm feeling nice). However, there will be a sequel. In the sequel more will be reavealed about the CSM-Mulder-Spender-Renee mystery, and well, paranormal activities. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

Ch. 17 - Last One

Yet another few weeks later, it was prom night. Mr. Creaux had mysteriously vanished after the incident. Skinner had to go back to D.C. so he was letting Renee have the house to herself until he got back, though he was wary of leaving her by herself. At the moment, the girls were at Renee's getting ready. "How the hell do you work this thing!"

Reyes rolled her eyes and went to help Renee with her dress. "It's not attacking you!"

"Might as well be," muttered Renee. She was wearing a long black gown that laced up corset style in the back. Reyes was looking stunning in a red halter top; Scully wore a light green off the shoulder gown with a bit of a slit. Claire, Susanne and Sam were preparing elsewhere, and riding separately. Renee was the first done, as always, which was lucky because the boys turned up early. Renee got the door, hugging Langly, then Mulder and Doggett. "They should be done soon." she said.

Eventually, everyone arrived at the prom. Mulder felt a bit melancholy, seeing as this might be the last big party they had for a while. He couldn't believe that they'd be graduating next week and everything was going to change. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Scully dragged him onto the dance floor. Everyone was feeling about the same as Mulder. Most of them shrugged it off, deciding that having a good time and making the best of it was the most important thing right now.

Renee, dancing with Langly, was surprised when someone cut it. She saw it was Krycek. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize," he said.

She looked at him suspiciously. "What changed your mind about working for Creaux?"

Krycek spun her around. "I was looking at that photograph you gave me for Christmas," he was on the verge of laughing just thinking about it. It was that type of picture. "I realized that you all actually care about me." That said, Krycek danced his way back to Langly and handed Renee off to him.

"What was that all about?" asked Langly. Renee just shrugged. She never understood Krycek, and doubted she ever would. She still felt uneasy about him.

Hours later, Reyes and Doggett were crowned Prom King and Queen. The applause was deafening, not that anyone was surprised. Mulder and Scully were deemed the first runners up, much to everyone's shock. After a while, each couple eventually left to talk things over. Renee and Langly went to her house; they fell asleep late in the morning. Doggett took Reyes out to the park. Mulder and Scully went to the baseball field. No one wanted the night to end, or the talks to take place, but they all knew that it had to.

* * *

Mulder walked across the stage, smiling as he heard his friends chanting his name. He saw his mother beaming with pride. It had taken four years, but he had done it. They all had. Each person walked down to get his or her diploma with a feeling that was a mix of excitement and mourning. They were glad to start out on the next part of their lives, but didn't want to loose each other.

After the ceremony, Mulder made his way over to Scully. He took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. "We did it." Scully smiled at him, about to reply when Frohike came barreling through the crowd to hug both of them. The group was a little emotional right now. They'd be splitting up. Renee and Mulder were headed to Oxford. Reyes was going off to New Orleans. Frohike and Jeff Spender were bound for Virginia. Byers, Langly and Susanne were all going to the D.C. area. Doggett was headed for New York. Scully would be attending the University of Maryland.

Mulder and Renee had already promised that they would come back to visit on all holidays; basically, whenever they could get away. Mulder and Scully were going to try a long distance relationship. The other couples didn't really know if it would work out. Right now though, they didn't want to think about it. Come what may, they would eventually all meet up again. They would always have each other.

Scully's mother snapped a picture when none of the group was aware. In the photograph, Frohike had just slipped on something, Mulder was laughing at him, but trying to help him up. Frohike was trying to pull Mulder down. Renee, taking pity on Frohike, was in the process of pushing Mulder down. Langly and Doggett were sitting on a bench, Reyes in Doggett's lap and Scully stretched out across all three of them. Spender was shaking his head at Frohike and Mulder, trying to suppress a grin. Byers looked like he was trying to make a speech when all this occurred. Everyone one else was making some goofy facial expression.

"Crazy year," Scully said later that night when everyone was hanging out.

"More to come," grinned Mulder. If only he knew how right he was.

* * *

Well, this is the end of the High School fic. Let me know if you'd like to see a sequel. :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Goldenwolf


End file.
